Stormpilot
Behind the Scenes The Force Awakens In an interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Ellen asked if any romance will be seen between the characters, to which Oscar Isaac (Poe Dameron) replied, "I think it's a very subtle romance that's happening.The Cast of 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' Is Here!" Isaac then continued, saying you need to look closely to catch the hints, and that he was playing a "very deep romance" with Poe's character– to which Boyega also replied, saying he was also playing romance. Fans saw that the romance Isaac referred to was between Poe and Finn since most of Poe's extended scenes involved both of them. The Last Jedi Oscar was asked about the pairing by Yahoo News, which he called beautiful, and that "They'd make nice babies"Oscar Isaac endorses Finn-Poe fan coupling, says StormPilot 'would make nice babies'. At the BAFTA Star Wars panel, Oscar stated that it was difficult to see his man (Finn) kiss somebody elseBAFTA Panel. When Oscar was asked who he would rather go on a date with, Finn or Poe, he said that he'd go with FinnStar Wars: The Last Jedi Cast Play WOULD YOU RATHER?, and that Finn would take him on a date to Olive Garden. John Boyega also seems to ship the two: * He was asked by MTV News if Finn/Poe bromance would continue, he stated that "Absolutely. 100%. That's my boy. Poe's my boy. That's my dude," and that the "Love is potent." He was then asked if he was aware of any Fan Fic of the two, and he is, and has been sent quite a bit of erotic fan artWhat Does John Boyega Think About Finn/Poe Fanfiction?. * When John was asked who he would rather go on a date with, Finn or Poe, he immediately said PoeStar Wars: The Last Jedi Cast Play WOULD YOU RATHER?, siting the X-Wing as the reason. When MTV International played a game of "Would You Rather" with the Star Wars: The Last Jedi cast, the question "Who would you rather go on a date with: Finn or Poe?" was asked, and several cast members answered that they shipped the twoStar Wars: The Last Jedi Cast Play WOULD YOU RATHER? * Daisy Ridley stated that she could choose between them and would go with them on a date with each other. * Kelly Marie Tran stated that she shipped the two. Star Wars Celebration 2019 When Stephen Colbert asked what Poe would do after the war, Oscar suggested uber before stating that Poe seeks adrenaline. But with the war gone he would have to find it elsewhere, before giving a longing look to John BoyegaStar Wars: Episode IX | Star Wars Celebration Chicago 2019. John believes that between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker, that Finn was going on mission with PoeThe Rise of Skywalker Interviews, calling their dynamic cool as he looks to Oscar close by. The Rise of Skywalker Fanon Fans initially received the performances of the two characters as having great onscreen chemistry, despite having a few minutes' worth of scenes. Eventually, the two were heavily perceived as a romantic possibility, sparking online debate as to whether or not their relationship was merely a "bromance" or not. An infamous cause to the uprising of the ship is what many refer to as "the lip bite". After the two reunite on the Resistance base, Poe notices Finn is sporting the flight jacket that belonged to him, which Finn took from the wreckage of their crashed TIE fighter while looking for him from their escape/rescue. Finn immediately tries to take off and return the jacket but is prevented by doing so. Poe then tells him the jacket suits him and that he should keep it– followed by a quick lip bite and nudge. This was huge to fans, as lip biting can be seen as being very suggestive in a flirtatious or sexual way. Fans of the pair became excited to see the two more in Last Jedi, but were disappointed since their screen time together was only at the beginning and end of the film. What little there was in the film was immediately consumed and dissected by fans. Many interpreted the interactions involving Rose as jealousy on Poe's side. On AO3, Stormpilot is the most written ship for Finn and Poe. It's also the third most written ship in the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy and Star Wars - All Media Types tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Poe/Finn on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : : TWITTER : : Trivia * Stormpilot became the most vocally talked about pairing after The Force Awakens"Star Wars" Fandom is Hoping for Finn/Poe. * According to Fandometrics, Stormpilot was the 21st most reblogged ship of 2016https://fandom.tumblr.com/post/162440876364/top-ships-of-2016-clexa-clarke-griffin-commander. * When someone googles "Gay Star Wars Characters" the two characters that pop up are Finn and PoeGay Star Wars Characters. * Oscar Isaac once signed a "FinnPoe is Endgame" sign created by a fan, along with the phrase "Fully Endorsed"FinnPoe is Endgame. * The page on Poe Dameron in The Last Jedi: Visual Dictionary shows that Poe wears his late mother's ring, and uses the unisex term "partner"Ring Necklace to refer to his possible future spouse. * In the original script for The Last Jedi, Poe was originally going to go with Finn to Canto Bight, but was changed because the two got along too wellRian Johnson Had to Separate Finn and Poe in The Last Jedi Because “Those Two Get Along Too Well”. * A deleted scene from The Last Jedi, showed Poe giving Finn the jacket back after sewing it himself. ** Fans also compared the scene to a similar one for Han and Leia from The Empire Strike Back. As Han and Leia are arguing, a random rebel walks between the two. As Poe and Finn are talking, a two resistance fighters walk between the two. * At Star Wars Celebration 2019, a fan can be heard yelling "Stormpilot" at the Star Wars Episode IX panelStar Wars: Episode IX | Star Wars Celebration Chicago 2019. * On Instagram, a fan commented "Poor Rey, having to be the third wheel," on a still from the Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and John Boyega replied with several cry-laughing emoji's and several eye emoji'sJohn Boyega Insta. ** John also posted a pic of his and Oscar Isaac's combined facesOscar/John combine. * In an interview with MTV news, the cast was asked which was the more powerful relationship: Reylo or FinnPoe? The entire cast answered FinnPoe'Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker' Cast Answers Our Burning Questions | MTV News. Variations :JediStormPilot refers to the ship between Rey, Finn and Poe Gallery :Stormpilot/Gallery Videos Are They Gay? - Poe and Finn (Star Wars) Star Wars Stormpilot Returns Star Wars The Force Awakens Secret Romance? Stormpilot Finn and Poe (Star Wars Parody of “Exes and Ohs”) Tipsy OTPs- StormPilot (Finn x Poe) References }} Navigation